


Halfaxva

by henderson



Category: najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henderson/pseuds/henderson
Summary: Halfaxva又叫哈伐克斯瓦，芬兰语。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee





	Halfaxva

** Halfaxva **

Henderson/WORKS

_Halfaxva又叫哈伐克斯瓦，芬兰语_

**自介**

看着今天没有云朵的天气，我就觉得一定是不会下雨的。天气预报在我这里从来没有准确过，房门内母亲就喊了好几遍带好伞穿好能在雨天保持脚趾干燥的运动鞋这样的嘱咐。难免觉得有些啰嗦，所以我嚷着知道了知道了就连忙把门给关上下楼了。除了楼道的风吹动着楼梯口外蓄水池覆盖的塑料纸哗哗作响之外，至少我感觉现在确实是安静了不少。

“你这个孩子！”一直走到一楼楼梯口，都还能听见母亲抱怨自己没带牛奶去学校的声音。我轻轻地叹了口气，今天出门还蛮早，所以就打算直接走路学校。

门口的教导主任今天值早班，于是就开始抓那些迟到的学生。也是自己算的时间刚刚好，所以在倒数两分钟进的校门，教导主任也不能把你怎么样。

“这个学生。”教导主任之前在学校教师合唱团担任男高音，这一声吼倒是把进了校门的人也给吓了一跳，我也停下脚步提了下肩膀的书包带回头去看，一头粉红色头发的男孩子松松垮垮的披着校服戴着AirPods手上手机也没停止滑动显然是没看到教导主任在那里，直接往教学楼区域走。

没见过这么不听话的学生。教导主任一个着急就三步并作两步跑过去就一把抓住粉色头发的男生：“这位同学，老师喊你你是听不见还是装聋呢？”粉色头发的男生被小小的惊吓到，连忙把手机收好耳机也取下，乖乖地就低头认错：“老师对不起，我刚刚戴着耳机没有听到。”

还以为是个小霸王，原来是个乖宝宝。我在心里这么想着，刻意慢下脚步想再多听一点后续。

“不好好穿校服也就算了，还染着奇光异色的头发，你哪个班的叫什么名字？我要联系你们班班主任让你写1500字检讨。还有你这个头发明天立刻给我染回去。”教导主任插着腰，虽然对面男孩子的身高比自己高，但是气势是绝对不能输的。

“老师我是练习生诶！这头发是要跑行程的，不是说染回来就染回来的。”男孩修长的双手插在口袋，此时也没了刚才的急躁。

教导主任想起来，好像今天是有一个顶级的娱乐公司的练习生转学来报道，但话已经出口就自己给自己找台阶下：“别那么多废话，什么名字，哪个班的？”

“罗渽民，G1102班的。”

他的眼神望过来，我赶紧转头踩着铃声小跑起来。

我倒在桌上顺着自己这口跑步憋在胸口的气，李东赫立刻就往我背上来了一巴掌。这口气是顺了，背上可就是火辣辣的疼。

“你知道吗，我们班等下要来一个娱乐公司的练习生诶！”李东赫的八卦倒是比谁都要灵通，我挥挥手表示知道了就让他给我快点揉背：“你妈的李东赫，动手不知道轻重的，痛死爸爸我了...”

“你至于吗黄仁俊。”李东赫这么说着还是手上来给按来按去。随着正式上课铃声响起，走廊那个粉色的脑袋跟在班主任后面就进来了。

“大家好，我是罗渽民。是M娱乐公司公开的练习生，今天转到这来和大家一起学习，请以后多多关照。”他笑的阳光又乖巧，就一典型的阳光邻家帅气大男孩的模样。

“你说这S娱乐的艺人啊脸可真的是没得嘲。”同桌李东赫凑在我耳边悄悄地感叹。我机械地点点头，想着要是有这么一张脸是不是去食堂买饭都会给你打个优惠折扣。

“我们罗同学就坐...”班主任开始给他安排位置，我旁边正好有一个空位，但是我还是不希望他坐在我旁边，一般我对这种好看的人就是会觉得有点尴尬。班主任看着我哀求不要安排到我旁边的眼神误以为我是在期待罗渽民坐我旁边，于是大手一挥，我脑袋就死机了。

下课后，罗渽民微笑地和周围的人打招呼，期间也和我打招呼，不过我脸朝下假装自己睡着了，他也就没再多说二话继续和旁边的李东赫唠嗑。女孩子都蛮喜欢他的，每节课下课都会围着他问很多问题：什么S公司大不大；渽民同学有没有女朋友这种很无语的问题。我觉得一天装睡这样的鸵鸟姿态也不是长久之计，罗渽民那边也被各种人围着聊天对我也没什么影响，于是我就拿出我的速写本开始又涂又画。就保持这样的状态一直到放学，我就收拾好书包，准备回家了。

抬头看向窗外，之前出门还没有一朵云的好天气，现在已经乌云密布随时都会倾盆大雨，周围的同学也各自走得差不多了，包括今天吸引一整天眼球的罗渽民。

李东赫发信息告诉我他翘了半节课去看高三学长李马克篮球赛去了。

在快走出教学楼的时候，一声闷雷着实把我给吓回教学楼门口躲着，雨声也随着雷声往下降落。

真是无语，早知道应该听大人的话，带把雨伞来学校的。

我靠在门口玩手机，搜起了罗渽民这三个字，映入眼帘就是罗渽民在舞台上的直拍，舞台上的他眼神凌厉，一举一动都能引起台下粉丝的尖叫，还只是练习生而已就人气万转，那出道肯定是不得了。

“在看我啊？”身后低沉的声音带着笑意，把我给吓了一跳：“靠！不要随便吓人！”

罗渽民现在带着黑色的渔夫帽，也没掩饰自己嘴角的微笑：“对不起，没想故意吓你。”他看着外面的雨天：“仁俊怎么不回家。”

我觉得这个人脑子有问题，这不明摆着没伞，我也懒得回复他安静地看着外面。

“仁俊，是不是讨厌我啊？”我感觉到了他的目光落在的我身上：“我问李东赫说你是个很开朗的人呢。”

“那是因为...”因为我有颜值过高我就恐惧的症状嘛...这种理由我怎么好意思说，于是我梗着脖子：“我不和比我丑的人做朋友。”

罗渽民笑笑，扯了扯我的书包：“一起走吧。我有伞。”

他把我送到家的楼下，我觉得出于礼貌和感恩应该要喊他上去坐坐：“去我家喝杯茶吗？”

这会儿罗渽民把帽子往上拉了下，让自己整张脸都被我看清楚，他笑的很好看，说出来的话倒是让我脸颊发热：“仁俊这是想和我发生点关系吗？”

“神经病！爱去不去！”我横了他一眼，转身上楼。

“仁俊啊，晚上我要练习。”所以不能去你家：“下次再来仁俊家玩吧。”

我停下脚步往楼下挥挥手表示知道了，结果这人走上来，等着声控灯熄灭。

只听见他的嘴唇有意无意地蹭过我耳边说完一句话就出了我家的居民楼，就像是一个把水故意打翻嬉笑逃跑的少年，而留下我在黑暗中彻底红了脸。

仁俊真可爱。

**美梦**

我妈很喜欢罗渽民，从上个月第一次来我家玩的时候，我妈表现出的态度就感觉罗渽民才是他亲儿子一样，什么好吃的都要给罗渽民。这不今天，我爸炒了五个可乐鸡翅现在罗渽民碗里就有三个。

“妈！人家是练习生，以后要出道的！你还给别人吃！”我可不想再看到上个月罗渽民被经纪人责怪的样子了，只不过我都是心理想着我不说出口。“你这孩子一点都不懂事，小民平时在公司肯定运动量很大，现在不补小民就越来越瘦了。”我妈敲了敲我的碗，转头又让罗渽民不要客气。

我鼓着腮，瞪了对面正在偷笑的某人，把米饭当做某人的脸戳来戳去的。

“你这孩子！这米饭也和你有仇了是吧！”我妈又一次对我发号施令，不过现在对面幸灾乐祸的男生出手相救，先是把碗里鸡翅分了两块放我碗里，再对我妈说：“阿姨，仁俊也要多吃点啦，也瘦瘦的。”

“哎呀小民，平时他在家就胡吃海喝的。”我妈看着懂事的罗渽民笑的眼角都弯了几度。

他就笑笑，眼神还和我对视，仿佛和我交流挑衅我：你有鸡翅吃是大爷我大发慈悲了。

这顿饭倒算也吃得有声有色，所以在我声明这么大一个人自己回去也可以的时候，我妈拿着筷子就是往我手上一打：“啊呦！还不快去送小民回家。”

我看着玄关处靠在门边穿着黑色长风衣的罗渽民，觉得自己之前就不应该和他交朋友让他来我家玩。

“仁俊妈妈和仁俊一样可爱。”罗渽民出了居民楼这么说着手也不闲着，摸着我的脑袋。

“罗渽民。”我拨开他的手：“我们绝交吧。”

罗渽民倒是一直笑着，平时在学校里穿着校服就很帅，少数私下底和自己在一起倒是穿自己私服还会打理自己就更帅了。学校的女生都说罗渽民的眼睛很深情——望着水龙头都好像看着自己爱人一样的深情。

虽然平时很无语这种形容，但是罗渽民倒是经常这样盯着我看。

他知不知道自己笑着注视着别人很容易让人心动啊。真是没有一点自觉呢！

“仁俊昂，你真的舍得和我绝交吗？”罗渽民靠近，我的脸应该显而易见的红了：“这有什么舍不得啊...”

“我舍不得啊，我想和仁俊...”罗渽民拉着我到了建筑物影子下角落：“我想和仁俊不单单只做朋友。”

听他说完我还没来得及反应，嘴唇就被温柔的包裹住了，他蜻蜓点水的吻了一下，内心的涟漪一圈又一圈。

“你干什么啊...”我的声音也没了底气，手任由他放在掌心揉搓。

“仁俊的手小小的，好可爱。”

“你再说我可爱试试看。”

“我们仁俊尼好帅。”

“这还差不多...”我的手被他隐秘的放在他风衣的口袋里，他的头发因为掉色变成浅粉而在反戴的鸭舌帽下，一路悄悄地牵着手走到路口。

“仁俊尼回去吧。”他笑着抬手摸摸我的脑袋。

“别摸了，再摸就长不高了！”我推推他表示抗议：“我必须送你回家，不然我妈回去就要骂我。”

“等下我要回宿舍啦，经纪人会来接我，你就不用担心啦。”他居高临下看着我，语气像个大爷一样：“我家很远的，等下仁俊一个人回家我才会更担心啊。”

“就你嘴会说...那我先回去了，你路上小心。”我抽出我的手，和他说了再见，他就举起我的手亲了一下就让我走了。

“渽民啊，你还没出道，谈恋爱不好吧。你和那个小朋友说一下。”主驾驶的男人对副驾驶正在发短信的罗渽民说。

“哥，我自会有分寸的，你不用担心。”罗渽民微笑着收好手机，看到自己家的小朋友给自己发了晚安亲亲之后对驾驶座的男人回应道。

“希望如此吧，如果一旦影响到你的话...你知道李帝努吧？”主驾驶的男人风轻云淡的说着，仿佛口中这个人是件物品不是人类这样的冷漠。

罗渽民眼睛中刚刚的光芒瞬间就黯淡下去，语气都没有刚刚的兴奋劲：“哥，求你不要这样。”

车内除了电台播报前方路段情况之外，没有人再说一句话。

晚安我的小狐狸。

我看着他的回复抱着手机一下子就睡着了，一晚上都没做一个梦。

**PLAN**

自从黄仁俊和罗渽民确认关系之后，黄仁俊确实变了很多。

身为黄仁俊灵魂伴侣一条内裤都能换着穿的我，明显能感觉到黄仁俊真真实实的变可爱了！我很高兴我也沮丧，我把我的高兴和沮丧说给李马克学长听，他笑着给我拧开能量饮料：“你这不就是嫉妒人家谈恋爱疏远你这个好朋友了呗。”

你也知道！我给你送水送毛巾的也没看你来和我表白啊！

择日不如撞日，小爷我决定今天就脱单。我放下饮料，撑着身子把李马克推到墙上就强吻了。

我可不像黄仁俊畏畏缩缩等待别人主动出击的。

所以我很满意现在李马克脸上错愕的表情，问话都支支吾吾的：“东..东赫，你这是干嘛？”

“还干嘛？”我气李马克是块木头我表达的还不够清楚吗：“李马克，我要你现在就和我在一起。”所以之后放学，可能李马克怎么想都觉得自己怂，所以篮球赛打到一半就扔给替补，汗都没来得及擦就往我教室跑，拉着我到男厕所就是一阵天雷勾地火的舌吻。

在我觉得要在男厕所隔间被就地正法的时候，黄仁俊没好气的拍了几下门：“你们能不能注意一下，这是学校厕所，不是酒店旅馆。”

我推开李马克的时候，李马克倒是眼神朦胧仿佛还沉浸在刚刚的醉生梦死的反应中，要不是我说我走了，估计他还想继续在隔间里玩火。

就这样，我们就这么浑浑噩噩在一起，天天日常打闹，我还闹他只知道打篮球以后和篮球结婚算了，他倒是每天想着法子逗我开心，实话还是要说，有几次还确实有点鼻酸的意思。

“东赫啊，你说罗渽民是不是不喜欢我了。”今天黄仁俊精神状态很不好，睡了一上午觉，午休的时候偷偷转过脸和我轻轻的说话。

其实我很少见过黄仁俊这个模样，我想着上一周罗渽民还很夸张的送了价值不菲的情侣手镯，时不时还拉着黄仁俊在我面前炫耀，我就苦口婆心的让我们俊俊不要想太多。

“可是他最近一直都不理我...那个手镯他都不戴了。”黄仁俊眼睛红肿着，这孩子哪是一上午在睡觉，这是一上午在偷偷的哭啊。

我有点自责有点内疚，身为最好的朋友和最亲密的同桌，我都不知道黄仁俊这几天的情绪状态，只顾着和李马克打打闹闹。

“他从上周周末开始就说我很烦，让我不要去打扰他。”他颤颤巍巍的说：“我就想着是我太黏他了，平时又要来学校上文化课，晚上还要去公司练习，剩下的时间还要和我在一起，我还时不时的每天在他休息时间发信息，我明白的，之前我和女孩子谈恋爱我也很讨厌粘人的。”

“可是他能不能和我说清楚啊...”眼前的好友眼圈又盈满了泪水，我心里骂着罗渽民不珍惜我的宝贝仁俊，还让他漂亮的眼睛流泪：“他就从前天开始就不来学校了。我给他发消息也不回。东赫...你说我时不时被分手了啊。”

“我们仁俊不哭啊，看爸爸我怎么去治他。”我看不得我的可爱儿子流眼泪，直接一个电话让李马克今天下午不要来找我了。

“你别冲动啊...渽民他也没说和我分手。”

我的傻孩子，这种时候还替那个王八蛋着想呢。

“不会不会，今天放学爸爸和你一起回家。”我想着从小到初中开始，要不是搬了家，一直以来都是我和仁俊一起回家的，突然有点鼻酸我摸着哭累眼睛耷拉下来的仁俊的头发：“哎一古，我们仁俊就已经长这么大了。”

看着黄仁俊坐在餐桌上和他爸妈斗嘴，我觉得我的灵魂伴侣还是那个可爱的小狐狸。

仁俊妈妈问我：“东赫啊，你们班渽民去哪去了？你让他多来家里玩玩。那孩子嘴又甜又懂礼貌。”我特别注意到黄仁俊听见这个名字眼神一闪而过的黯淡，又拉着他妈妈的手说：“你这么喜欢渽民，干脆你让他来做你儿子，我出门流浪好了！”

“你这傻孩子，没一天正经的！”黄妈妈刮了下黄仁俊的鼻头，也没再说其他的话了。

看黄仁俊饭后和我对天发誓自己一切安好之后，我在路边拦了辆的士就往罗渽民所在的公司地点冲。

龟孙子，今天不给我解释清楚了，我今晚就把你罗渽民所在的公司招牌都给砸烂。

罗渽民倒是悠闲，拿着冰美式坐在大厅里听着歌闭目养神，听黄仁俊说过，这个人咖啡要8shot确实是个变态。

我走过去一屁股坐在他对面的沙发上，他闭着眼睛说话：“有什么事吗？刚刚训练完，没事的话我就回宿舍了。”

“罗渽民你妈的就是个渣男，怎么？撩完我家仁俊就不负责的跑了啊？”我看着他吊儿郎当的态度就来气。

他听见仁俊两个字就睁开双眼，耳机也收好，看来还是有点反应嘛。

“今天就告诉你，你想分手或者讨厌仁俊，你就直说。仁俊一直就不是喜欢拐弯抹角的人。你快点说清楚了，追仁俊的不会少只会越来越多，你不要吊着仁俊不放手。”我觉得我的语气说的很严肃了。

“我和仁俊的事情，轮不到你来插手吧。”罗渽民之前的粉色头发染成了棕色，整个气质成熟了不少，他的语气听不出多余感情。

“你不心疼仁俊，我心疼，就当我求你了，不爱了就不要伤害了。”想起仁俊这几天精神恍惚我就烦躁的不得了：“他需要高考，他的成绩可以让他有个很好的未来。你呢？你是准出道预备成员，你可以收获无限的掌声，接受无数人的喜爱。可是他黄仁俊不能，他不是你，他只是个普通的高中生。”

罗渽民听完重重地把咖啡扔在桌上，拉着我就上了电梯，去公司的天台。

“你懂什么你就敢这么说？”打开天台门他用力地往我脸上就是一拳：“李东赫我告诉你，仁俊和我怎么样都不是你该管的事情，仁俊喜欢的是我，你今天来这就是要自作主张帮他来和我分手？”

“你这个傻逼，这件事我李东赫就偏要管了。仁俊遇到你之前一直都是大大咧咧开开心心的！我他妈就是看不惯他难受！”说完我也往他脸上来了一拳，谁也不让谁，我们在没有人的天台上大打出手。

我和他累了，索性躺在地上。看他脸上挂了彩我就很高兴。

“仁俊...最近怎么样了。”

“罗渽民你别假惺惺了，让人呕吐你知不知道。”我转头看去，他没说话，面无表情看着夜空，我想我刚刚应该看到他划走了眼泪：“他一直偷偷在哭...我想他哭了好几天了，眼睛都肿了，他妈妈今天还问他是不是在外面被人打了...罗渽民我就问你，你还喜欢仁俊吗？”

他什么都没有说，他拿好衣服颤颤巍巍的站了起来。我看见了他右手藏在衣袖下的手镯，和仁俊一起在我面前炫耀的手镯。

我想我大概有答案了。

**雪**

首尔今晚下起了雪，我忍着被李东赫那小子打的痛楚，披上衣服下楼。

我确实没有想到，楼梯这么难走，感觉自己的胸口快要喘不过气来，走到电梯正好遇见了李帝努，李帝努吃惊看着我脸上挂彩，也没说二话，搭过我的肩和我一起搭乘电梯。

我好想仁俊，好想亲他，好想抱他，好想和他在床上耳鬓厮磨，让他在我的温柔下求饶表白。

我何止是喜欢啊，我是爱他。

太想太想得到他了，让他只看我一个人就好，只为我一个人流泪就好。

但是我害怕，我太害怕了。

我和仁俊的亲密已经超过了经纪人忍受的范围了。

“泰宇哥，我真的不会和他再随便在公众场合约会了。”我大概是哀求的语气，可是经纪人的话让我真的害怕了：“渽民啊，想想李帝努吧，我不想要你变成遗憾的人啊，所以你和仁俊分手也是对仁俊的负责和爱。”

“就是突然消失了啊。”宿舍只有李帝努和我，经纪人看了眼脸上挂彩的我什么都没说，就走了。

李帝努出道之前谈了个女朋友名字叫素娜，爱的如火如荼，好像世界末日也无法分开他们一样。因为太高调也太亲密，公司直接下达解约的意识，当时素娜知道了后，就立刻和李帝努分手保证了李帝努出道的位置，之后两个人虽然偷偷的联系但没有恢复以前的关系了。

直到有一天，素娜的妈妈打电话给他：“帝努啊，我们家素娜已经一个月没有回家了，你知道她去哪了吗？”

李帝努当时快要疯了，扔下手头的工作就去素娜的学校找。

当时的班主任也觉得奇怪，素娜一直是很乖巧认真的学生，但是这一个月以来，素娜一直没有来上学。

李帝努立刻就去警察局报案，案件直到现在都没有结果。

“她就像人间蒸发一样消失了。”李帝努喝了一口啤酒：“我后来听一些前辈说，不要随便就谈恋爱，公司好像藏着杀人犯一样。”

我害怕，我害怕我的宝贝会莫名其妙的消失。

与其自己再痛苦一点，也要让他还能让我找到，能让我看见。

窗外的雪越下越大，门这个时候意外的敲了起来。

我借着酒意拖着步子开门，映入眼帘的是身上还带着雪的，我朝思暮想的宝贝。

上次来我宿舍的时候，经纪人差点就发现了，我连忙把他拉进来：“有没有人跟着你？”

“没有啊，东赫和李马克一起送我过来的。”他说完就委屈地哭了起来：“罗渽民，你有什么事情你可以和我说的...我求求你不要一句话都不肯和我说，莫名其妙就不理我了。”

我内心狠狠的痛了起来，我拉着他到我的房间，反锁门把他抵在门板上接吻。

我吻得迫切，和他亲密的交换呼吸，听着他紊乱的喘气。

“宝贝，不要随随便便来找我了，好不好。”我抵着他额头。

“不好不好。”他摇着头，语气拖着让我心都软了好几分：“老公最近有点麻烦事情，一直没有理我们仁俊，对不起，我给你做检讨。”

“哼”仁俊抱着我，脸埋在我胸口声音也闷闷的：“我是不会这么原谅你的。”

我吻着他的耳垂，亲舔他的宝宝肚，埋在他的颈间呼吸着好久不见得专属气味。

“好想好想和我的仁俊今晚就双双殉情”我每一次用力都说着不同的情话，想要他的身体只记住我只接纳我。

“不准说...不准说傻话”他断断续续，搂着我的脖子和我接吻。

时间就停在这一刻好了，我想。

**相会**

已经20天了。

黄仁俊依旧没有来教室。

我和李马克一起连着去了好几天安慰黄爸爸和黄妈妈，仁俊一定没有事。

他们知道了自己儿子和罗渽民谈恋爱的事情了。我看着黄妈妈哭到在地上喊着：仁俊啊我们不是古板的父母，你回来吧求求你回来吧。

我真的不能接受让自己每天都去承受这样的痛苦。我每天晚上待在李马克家里，有时候无理取闹，有时候拿着刀要去杀了罗渽民，有时候站在阳台，看着底下车水马龙，想要跳下去。

李马克无声的抱着我，安慰我，让我在一次又一次的反复悲伤中冷静。

我无法忍受和我整天顶嘴的人不见了这个事实。

罗渽民顺利出道了，我看着街头广告硬照上他冷漠着脸，像是走秀的模特，没有一丝感情的流露。我知道他应该是最难受的那个人。

黄仁俊消失在这个温柔温暖的春天。

**童话**

那只停在我窗外的乌鸦之所以会说人类的语言，那是因为我楼上的那户人家在用最高的音量放着最响亮的电视剧。

“Halfaxva Halfaxva”乌鸦随着电视剧的声音，好像这句话是它说出来一样。

我看着房子内的景象，觉得红的刺眼，像是什么动物被割了大动脉，满墙开出一朵又一朵的彼岸花。

其实还蛮有美感，除了房间角落五个大塑料袋被一个高大的男人放进五个行李箱有些不应景。

他没看到我，我觉得还蛮庆幸的。

我想起来了，我现在应该要去找罗渽民。我趁这个男人不注意，拉开门就往外跑。

我看着市中心的大屏幕，距离昏迷居然已经过去了一个月，这一趟实在是时间很长，我的渽民会不会很担心呢？

我站在市中心的大街，对面广告牌是自动旋转式叶片，转了出来之后，是我最爱的人的照片。

我感觉他并不开心，但是我的渽民不管是怎么样都是最帅的。我觉得这个世界上如果有人觉得渽民不好看，不是眼睛瞎了就是神经中枢有问题。我赶紧跑到他的宿舍，看到他默默的坐在床上我这我们两的照片哭。

无语，之前安慰我还霸道要求我不可以哭，被我发现了吧，谁现在正在哭。

我懒得理他，谁叫他之前伤我的心，故意气我，我默不作声的就离开了他的宿舍。

想起我的灵魂伴侣了，现在肯定和李马克学长和和睦睦的。我去李马克家，我没敲门，因为正好他和李马克神色匆匆的出门下楼。

他们是不是要去领证啊，这么着急。想着不打扰小情侣的二人世界了。我就打算回家了，我拿出钥匙开了门，发现爸妈并没有在家，我看了墙上的挂钟已经到了下午6点半，应该是出门买菜了。

我躺到久违的自己的床上，决定给爸妈一个惊喜。

我这一个月去了很多地方，有山有水，有风有雨，在昏暗的房间里旁边还有不少的男孩女孩，他们都干瞪着眼睛，没有人说话。

其实我也看到了我自己躺在房间的中央。我待在角落看着地上一动不动的自己被装进了行李箱，放上了我看罗渽民无数次上车赶行程的那辆车的后备箱。

我看着我，在这一个月里面到处游走，然后在深不见底的游泳池中停留下来了。

我听了烟花，看了水波。

觉得成了一个童话。

**真相**

【快讯】M娱乐的崔泰某近年来瞒着公司给旗下练习生制造心灵恐慌，经过高层董事会决议，决定开除崔泰语在M娱乐的股东身份，已经经纪人总监

【案件通报】M娱乐前经纪人总监崔泰某连环杀人案，六具尸体在江中被打捞上岸。经核实，以下是被害人信息...

在罗渽民从头到尾和李东赫说了李帝努曾经的离奇事件后，李东赫和李马克就开始联合新上任的刑事组组长郑在玹着手调查罗渽民的经纪人。在花了一个半月时间在，金里道817号的地下室发现了大量血迹，其中就有黄仁俊和素娜的血迹。

记得那天的罗渽民，疯了似的要去杀了崔泰宇，要不是那一天李马克给他来了一拳，说不定今天进监狱等待审判的也有罗渽民。

罗渽民等人在二楼发现了一只假乌鸦，它正对着地下室。

李东赫抬手打开电视机，里面正播着一部芬兰电视剧叫做：哈伐科斯瓦。

DVD盒的背后就是这个电视剧的简介：受Halfaxva庇佑的灵魂，将再一年的某一天特定时间出现在人间。

是个荒诞的搞笑电视剧，但是罗渽民内心突然有强烈的预感。

他拔腿就往学校里冲。

**零**

我打开了教室的门。

从出道以来，我已经好久好久没有再回到学校。即使后来可以继续回来读书，我也没有心思了，最重要的人不见了，埋头工作让自己也好受的多。

刚刚在那座房子中看到的那部荒诞搞笑剧的DVD，我冥冥之中觉得会发生什么。

我的仁俊那么善良的孩子，一定会受到这个所谓不存在的咒语庇护。你觉得我疯了也好，还是胡言乱语也好。

我相信，我和他的联系不会这样断掉。

我愿意等，等多久都可以。

我睡着了，是一双小手把我推醒的。

天黑了，但是眼前的景象，我怀疑自己大概是真的疯掉了。

“渽民啊，你这么睡着不怕感冒啊！”黄仁俊穿着校服，手上戴着和自己同款的手镯，笑起来很可爱。

“仁俊？”我有点不敢相信：“你打我一下，我是不是在做梦？”

“无语！”他真真切切打了我一拳，我却开心的哭了起来。

“你大爷我回来见你一面就哭啊？”他这么说着，手还是很温柔的把我抱住。

“你...你会消失吗？”我想到DVD上面说的，只能一年一天。

“会吧...”他垂下眼睛，随即又大大咧咧的笑起来：“我还去见了东赫和爸妈，怎么一个个都哭的这么厉害啊。”

我没做声，我拉过他让他坐在我腿上，我亲他，告诉他这段时间我有多么想念。

“好像是十二点失效了。”他靠在我肩膀漫不尽心的说着。

“那也让我抱着...”我撒娇，然后想起来最重要的事情：“杀人犯已经被判处无期徒刑了，不得缓刑了。”

“是吗？”他注视一会儿我的双眼，又抱住我：“谢谢你。”

“傻瓜...”

零点就要来了。

这感觉有点像灰姑娘。

我祈祷神明，不要那么残忍。

“再见啦，娜娜。”他喊了我的小名，而我还在看着讲台上的挂钟。

秒钟走了最后一圈，然后接着走。

0：02分

我亲吻着黄仁俊，喜极而泣。

END.


End file.
